A Estrela Mais Brilhante
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Crônicas a respeito de um Ronald que também é Malfoy.
1. Aceitação

**Capítulo I: Aceitação**

Rose sempre tivera um temperamento imprevisível. Entretanto, nos meses que anteciparam seu casamento, ela estava ainda mais imprevisível, o que tornava a convivência com ela quase insuportável.

A primeira razão pela qual Rose estava pior do que de costume consistia no fato dela sempre ter desejado um casamento com toda a pompa n'A Toca e o queria impecável. De forma que, quando uma coisa – por menor que fosse – não saía exatamente como ela queria, ela dava um escândalo enorme.

A segunda razão era a mesma de o casamento ter sido adiantado um ou dois anos: Rose estava grávida. A gravidez combinava com a ruiva, mas também a tornava muito mais impaciente.

Hugo gostava de perguntar ao noivo dela – que fora um dos seus melhores amigos em Hogwarts – quando desistiria do casamento. Mas Scorpius adorava Rose e não se importava com os ataques dela. Na verdade, ele gostava de estar ao lado dela o tempo todo e, depois de dois meses passando mais tempo na casa dos Weasley do que na dele, Hermione ofereceu ao rapaz um quarto permanente.

O casamento ocorreria apenas após o nascimento da criança, pois não constava nos planos de Rose estar visivelmente grávida sob o vestido de noiva.

Não demoraram a descobrir que a criança era um menino; Rose e sua crescente falta de paciência se encarregaram disso.

Todos queriam dar palpites em relação ao nome do menino. Draco queria que Scorpius continuasse a tradição da família de nomear seus descendentes homenageando constelações; Hermione sugeriu muitos nomes, a maior parte nomes comuns como Rose e Hugo, mas que ela achava bonitos. Scorpius ouviu cada sugestão – ou ordem, como fora o caso de seu pai – educadamente, sem dizer absolutamente nada.

O pequeno nasceu um pouco antes do esperado, o que foi um alívio para todos os que cercavam Rose, por isso, era um pouco pequeno. Ele era loiro, mas tinha o rosto parecido com o de Rose: sardento, no qual se destacavam os belíssimos olhos azuis.

Enquanto Rose descansava, Scorpius saiu com o menino nos braços para mostrar ao resto da família. Draco e Ron logo começaram a brigar, discutindo com quem o menino mais se parecia. Hugo se limitou em rir com gosto da atitude do pai, enquanto Hermione e Astoria tentavam contê-los.

Scorpius tossiu sonoramente para chamar a atenção do pai e do sogro.

- Achei que gostariam de saber o nome que escolhi para ele, – todas as atenções se voltaram para Scorpius e o rapaz sorriu, - Malfoy porque ele é meu filho, Eltanin porque é neto do meu pai e Ronald porque é neto do meu sogro. Então, Ronald Eltanin Malfoy.

Draco abriu a boca, engolindo o protesto que já havia preparado, e Ron sentou-se, comovido com a homenagem.

- Rose está de acordo? - Perguntou Astoria ao filho.

- Claro, mamãe; passamos muito tempo escolhendo. Foi ela quem insistiu pelo Eltanin*, eu achei que não combinava com o nome do nosso filho e papai não tem merecido esse tipo de consideração da nossa parte, - disse Scorpius, olhando nervoso para o pai.

Astoria assentiu. Draco ameaçara deserdar o filho quando ele mencionou que estava namorando Rose Weasley, filha de um dos homens que mais odiava. E, quando o rapaz chegou em casa com a notícia de que seria pai e estava noivo da namorada, Draco agira de forma ainda mais infantil: se trancara no quarto e recusara a falar com todos os outros membros da família por alguns dias; até que, cansado de ser ignorado, passara a brigar diariamente com Scorpius.

- Então, nada mais justo que homenagear o senhor, que tem nos apoiado desde que ficamos sabendo da gravidez de Rose - disse ele olhando para Ron, - eu não posso não dar o meu sobrenome ao meu filho, mas quero dar a ele um nome digno de um Weasley. O senhor não se importa, não é?

Ronald limitou-se a negar. Havia coisa demais a ser dita, mas ele era incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra naquele momento. Ele sinceramente achava que não merecia tal homenagem; não fora teimoso como Draco Malfoy, mas também não se podia dizer que ele havia apoiado a filha desde o início.

Hermione abraçou o marido com força, fora um gesto inteligente o de dar o nome do sogro ao filho. Ela sabia que Scorpius havia feito aquilo para ganhar o coração do pai da esposa.

E ele conseguira. A partir daquele dia, Ronald nunca mais enxergaria o filho de Draco Malfoy em Scorpius, mas o melhor homem que sua filha poderia escolher como marido.

* * *

*Eltanin é a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Draco ;]

**N.A.: **Nome horroroso, eu sei. Mas foi o que atendeu ao meu objetivo!


	2. O Caso de Leo

**Capítulo II: ****O Caso de Leo**

O pequeno Ronald – Ron, como se habituaram a chamá-lo – era um garoto preguiçoso e muito adorável, e também era inteligente e provavelmente seria um bruxo poderoso. Com apenas cinco anos, sua magia já havia despertado e, aos seis, ele já podia conscientemente fazer objetos flutuarem.

Scorpius adorou repetir a história de como Ron despertou sua habilidade mágica muitas vezes. Ela causava orgulho na avó Hermione e vergonha no avô Draco, que esperava um garoto um pouco menos adorável.

Ocorreu na primavera do quinto ano de vida de Ron, quando Scorpius e o filho foram passar o dia na casa que Draco herdara dos pais, a Mansão dos Malfoy. Rose não fora porque esperava a segunda criança do marido e sua gravidez já estava bastante avançada.

Ron estava voando em sua vassoura de brinquedo, acompanhado de perto pelo pai, quando viu uma pequena caixa flutuando no lago.

- Papai, o que é aquilo? – Perguntou o loiro quando Scorpius o alcançou para descobrir porque ele havia parado.

- Provavelmente lixo, filho. Os trouxas costumam jogar nos rios, por isso eles ficam tão sujos e não posso deixar você nadar. – Na realidade, Scorpius não enxergava, afinal era míope e nada, nem mesmo seus óculos, o faria ver alguma coisa àquela distância.

- Não parece lixo, - disse o menino, dando um impulso para baixo em sua pequena vassoura, Scorpius o acompanhou de perto e Draco, que percebeu que os dois se afastavam, pegou a vassoura para acompanhá-los também.

Quando os três se aproximaram, perceberam que realmente não era lixo, mas um gatinho minúsculo, provavelmente filhote. Ele miava aflito, o que parecia deixar o pequeno Ron aflito também.

- Papai, nós precisamos tirar ele daí! – Disse o pequeno com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Scorpius! O animal pode estar doente, - disse Draco quando Scorpius curvou-se para pegar o pequeno animal. O mais novo suspirou, daquela vez seu pai estava certo.

- Vovô está certo, Ron.

- Mas papai! Como pode deixar ele sofrendo assim? – Ron resolveu que se o pai não ajudaria, ele pegaria de qualquer jeito.

Quando quase escorregou da vassoura na tentativa de segurar o pequeno animal, Scorpius não viu outra saída que não segurar o menino na própria vassoura e dar a dele para Draco levar para casa.

Percebendo que não teria o que queria o menino começou a chorar desesperadamente. A princípio, Scorpius sentiu dó dele, mas não era inteligente pegar um animal assim, ele poderia ficar com medo e machucar o menino.

Depois, porém, viu o gato saindo flutuando da caixa e caindo nas mãos do menino. Sentindo-se seguro e confortável, o pequeno animal se enroscou nos braços de seu salvador, ronronando.

Scorpius riu com gosto e Draco corou de frustração.

Mais tarde, quando chegaram em casa. Rose viu que o filho levava com ele o pequeno animal nos braços, ela tentou discutir, mas Scorpius não se importou. Daquela vez, ele quem diria a palavra final.

- Ron recorreu à magia pela primeira vez para salvar um animalzinho. Nunca ouvi falar de um bruxo cujo primeiro uso de magia ocorresse para ajudar outra pessoa.

Rose tentou protestar novamente, falando sobre as doenças que o gato poderia ter e em como poderiam prejudicar ela e o bebê que nasceria em pouco tempo.

- Já levei o gato ao veterinário trouxa próximo da casa do meu pai e amanhã levarei o animal para um exame na loja de criaturas mágicas do Beco Diagonal. Faço questão que Ron fique com o bicho, como um presente por ter usado magia pela primeira vez e porque ele conquistou o direito de ter o gato.

- Mamãe, veja que barulho engraçado o Leo faz quando eu coço a barriga dele! – Gritou Ron da sala.

Rose riu.

- Bom, mamãe vai gostar, ele é o primeiro na família depois dela que gosta de gatos.


	3. A Voz Melodiosa

**Capítulo III: ****A Voz Melodiosa**

Certa vez, ainda enquanto namoravam, Scorpius perguntara a Rose que nome escolheria se tivessem uma filha, um dia. Ela respondeu que decidiria quando visse o rosto dela pela primeira vez.

Quando Ron nasceu, Scorpius escolheu o primeiro nome do filho. Então, quando Rose engravidou pela segunda vez, ele deixou que ela pensasse no nome que escolheria, limitando-se a observar sua indecisão e seu medo de não conseguir pensar em nenhum.

Mas, quando entrou no quarto em que Rose repousava após o parto e encontrou a esposa segurando o pequeno embrulho que era a filha deles, Scorpius encontrou-a com um sorriso no rosto que denunciava que já tomara sua decisão.

Ele se aproximou, brincando de tentar imaginar qual nome a esposa escolheria. Percebeu que os poucos fios de cabelo na cabeça da menina eram loiros. No mais, não conseguia identificar qualquer outro traço dele ou da esposa, era apenas o rosto de um recém-nascido.

- Com que nome eu devo apresentá-la aos nossos pais e seu irmão?

Rose sorriu intimamente, como se risse consigo mesma de uma piada que ele jamais entenderia.

- Lyra Bianca Malfoy. Quando ela chorou pela primeira vez, percebi que ela seria uma pequena cantora. Mesmo seu choro me pareceu uma doce melodia. E sua pele tão clara, digna de uma Malfoy, me fez pensar no Bianca.

Scorpius sorriu.

- E o Ron? – Perguntou Rose, curiosa.

- Está lá fora, quis ver você antes de trazê-lo. Não parou quieto, ficou um bom tempo reclamando por não poder trazer o gato dele.

- Ele é mesmo como a minha mãe. Será que Lyra gostará de animais como Ron? Se gostar, podemos esperar por um zoológico em casa.

- Então vou rezar para que ela goste apenas o suficiente para suportar a presença do Leo, - disse o loiro rindo com a esposa.

Lyra Bianca Malfoy. Ele gostara do nome, apesar de achá-lo um pouco solene para uma menininha tão pequena. Rose estendeu o embrulho para o marido, que o segurou como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo – e de fato o era, para ele.

- Bem vinda à nossa família, Lyra.


	4. Trégua

**Capítulo IV: ****Trégua**

Por incrível que pareça, a idéia foi de Rose e Hermione. Scorpius nunca vira a esposa tomar uma atitude para ajudar a convivência entre as famílias; ela costumava dizer que Draco Malfoy e Ronald Weasley brigarem era mais do que normal e não tinha ilusões de que algum dia aquilo mudaria.

- Por que não? Eu costumava acampar com papai e mamãe até entrar em Hogwarts. Por mais brigados que eu e Hugo estivéssemos, acabávamos amigos depois da primeira noite na mesma barraca. Basta colocar os dois juntos em algumas atividades e eles vão acabar parando de brigar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não vejo modo melhor de comemorar o terceiro aniversário de Lyra.

Apesar de ter nascido loira, como o irmão mais velho, nas vésperas do seu aniversário de três anos, os cabelos de Lyra já começavam a ficar levemente avermelhados. O avô Ronald costumava dizer que ela se parecia com Rose quando esta tivera aquela idade.

O pequeno Ron relutou um pouco em deixar Leo, seu gato, aos cuidados da bisavó Molly. Desde que o salvara, raramente era encontrado muito distante dele. Mas acabou cedendo depois do pai prometer que lá ele poderia nadar no lago.

No dia marcado, os quatro Malfoy foram os primeiros a chegar no local. Poucos minutos depois, Draco e Astoria apareceram e, em seguida, Ronald e Hermione.

Hugo, Albus e a menina que eles adotaram, Emily, chegaram apenas no final da tarde. Todos sabiam que Hugo andava tendo problemas com o pai desde que anunciara seu namoro com Albus. Hermione e Rose tinham que dar tudo de si para manter as reuniões de família em um nível descente.

Rose foi contra chamar o irmão, disse que poderiam fazer uma festa particular depois, mas Scorpius não colocou isso em discussão.

- Gay ou não, Albus é meu melhor amigo desde que entrei em Hogwarts e Hugo desde que _ele _entrou em Hogwarts. Além do mais, se isso pode apaziguar a briga do meu pai e do seu, acho difícil não fazer o mesmo com a do seu pai e Hugo.

Rose não discutiu muito, sabia pelas raras vezes em que o marido discutia com ela que ele jamais recuaria em sua decisão.

A primeira coisa que Hugo fez ao chegar foi correr até a pequena Lyra e pegá-la no colo. Ron ficou visivelmente feliz ao perceber que sua única prima estaria presente, ele já estava entediado, pois, aos oito anos e cercado de adultos bruxos, não havia muito que o garoto pudesse fazer para ajudar, fora ficar com irmã: coisa para a qual ele não tinha a menor paciência.

Albus se aproximou de Scorpius, que atiçava a fogueira, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Bem vindo, irmãozinho, - disse o loiro, desviando o olhar da fogueira para o amigo.

- Desculpe a demora. Hugo não queria vir, ele e tio Ron brigaram de novo semana passada. Essas brigas são quase inevitáveis desde que tio Geoge começou a treiná-lo na loja. Mas Emily teve a última palavra sobre hoje.

Scorpius sentiu dó de Albus; afinal, quando era criança, Ron fora quase um segundo pai para ele e seus irmãos. Ele sabia o quanto aquelas brigas doíam no amigo.

- Que idéia a de Rose! Acampar! Na nossa família só era legal quando íamos todos, daí ficava cheio de crianças e podíamos até montar equipes de quadribol. Agora, são apenas Lyra, Emily e Ron; deve ser bem chato para eles.

- Rose tem esperança de que isso acalme os ânimos do pai dela e do meu. Mas se nem os dois meninos fizeram isso, não acredito que acampar vá fazer diferença. De qualquer forma, eu não quis discutir; não é uma boa hora, - disse o loiro corando.

- Não me diga que Rose está…

- Sim, mas não diga à ninguém, as crianças ainda não sabem.

- Outro, Cop? Daqui a pouco vão ter um verdadeiro batalhão! – Falou Albus rindo.

- Albus, - chamou uma voz atrás deles, - posso ter uma palavrinha com você, rapaz?

Ele se surpreendeu ao reparar que Ronald Weasley estava parado atrás dele, com o cenho franzido e as mãos nas costas.

- Claro, tio!

Scorpius observou os dois se distanciando e voltou sua atenção para o fogo.

- Faz muito tempo desde a última vez em que estivemos aqui, não é? – Disse Ron ao sobrinho. Ele lembrava tanto o Harry quando saíram na busca pelas Horcrux de Voldemort que Ron sentia-se como se estivesse voltando no tempo.

Albus assentiu. Ele reparou que Hugo os observava de longe, pronto para interferir caso Ronald resolvesse brigar com ele. Mas Albus sabia que o tio nunca brigaria com ele como brigava com o filho.

- Esse lugar me trás lembranças. Não sei se seu pai já te contou – eu nunca contei aos meus filhos –, mas esse foi o lugar em que Severus Snape conjurou a corsa patrono para nos guiar até a Espada de Gryffindor. Foi naquele lago onde costumamos pegar água.

Albus corou de emoção. Ron sabia que o garoto sempre gostara de saber sobre os seus homônimos.

- Eu _sei _que essa não foi a intenção de Rose, ela nunca soube sobre esse lugar; mas estar aqui me faz lembrar do quanto fui idiota no passado brigando e abandonando as pessoas que eram importantes para mim.

- Tio, por que não está dizendo isso ao Hugo?

- Hugo sequer viria falar comigo. Ele se parece comigo nesse aspecto, não perdoa fácil.

- Isso é verdade, mas se conversasse com ele…

- Mais para frente, rapaz. Esse lugar me trás muitas lembranças, mas não só lembranças de guerra. Lembra na época em que eu e Rose tínhamos nosso tradicional passeio, ela nos meus ombros, toda vez que vínhamos?

- Sim, Hugo morria de ciúmes disso, - disse Albus rindo.

Ron ficou repentinamente sério.

- Por que não o leva para esse passeio hoje? Ele não pode ir em seus ombros, mas podem conversar!

Albus fez um sinal para Hugo se aproximar antes que Ron contestasse. O rapaz estava com Emily nos ombros, o que provocou o sorriso de Ron e Albus. Hugo, entretanto, encarava o pai com um olhar carregado de ressentimento. Quando Ron reparou, ele desviou os olhos para a vista um pouco adiante. Eles haviam modificado tanto aquele lugar, para tornar possível um acampamento cheio de crianças bruxas.

- O que foi, Al? Algo errado?

- Não. Queremos que caminhe conosco.

Hugo pareceu querer contestar, mas o olhar de Albus o conteve. Entretanto, Ron apenas olhou para o filho.

- Hugo, perdoe-me por tudo, filho!

- E porque tudo isso tão repentino?

- Esse lugar me lembra dos meus tempos de foragido durante a guerra contra Voldemort. Foi aqui que encontramos a corça patrono e logo adiante está o lago onde achamos a Espada de Gryffindor.

Hugo pareceu surpreso, mas sua resposta foi interrompida pelo som de Emily rindo.

- Que nome engraçado, vovô!

Hugo, Ron e Albus riram com a menina. Nunca haviam parado para pensar no nome em si, apenas na pessoa que o possuía.

- E agora, você com Emily nos ombros me fazendo lembrar ainda mais dos passeios com Rose nos ombros. Ela costumava usar um agasalho rosa, que se destacava em meio ao verde, lembra?

- É mesmo, eu podia enxergar Rose a uma distância surpreendente.

Ron encarou seu filho com um olhar analisador.

- Promete nunca se vestir de modo afeminado?

Hugo riu com gosto e Emily o acompanhou sem saber muito bem do que ria, mas gostando do subir e descer de ombros que ela produzia.

- Prometo pai, não que eu ache que precise.

- Então prometo tentar suportar a sua idéia de um casamento, - disse Ron apressadamente; Albus e Hugo sabiam o quanto custava a ele falar essas palavras e ficaram agradecidos. - Agora, eu quero dar com minha neta o passeio que dava com Rose, posso?

Albus riu e pegou a menina no colo.

- Emily, quer passear com o vovô?

A garota olhou para Ron com curiosidade e assentiu. Ron a segurou nos braços e colocou nos ombros dele, ao que ela riu com gosto.

- Que neta risonha eu tenho, - disse o ruivo rindo com ela.

Albus e Hugo deram as mãos, observando Ron se afastar com Emily. Não sabiam se aquilo duraria muito tempo, mas estavam felizes, pelo menos enquanto durava.


	5. Casa

**Capítulo V: Casa**

Ron observou o enorme Expresso de Hogwarts com curiosidade. Estava ansioso para finalmente embarcar para a escola de magia. Ouvira tantas histórias maravilhosas contadas por seus pais e por seus avós.

Ali, seu tio-avô, Harry Potter, enfrentara e derrotara o maior bruxo das trevas que o mundo havia conhecido: Lord Voldemort. Ele desejava estar lá e descobrir novos segredos.

- Eu queria ir também, - disse Lyra, com um suspiro.

- Você vai daqui três anos, - disse Rose sorrindo.

- E eu? – Perguntou o pequeno Bernard, o Malfoy mais jovem. Rose apenas o olhou, ainda faltavam seis anos.

Scorpius se adiantou para ajudar Ron a colocar a mala dentro de um vagão vazio. Após alguns minutos, o rosto do menino apareceu em uma janela próxima de onde Rose, Lyra e Bernard estavam e, uns instantes depois, Scorpius as alcançou.

- Cuide-se, meu filho, - disse Scorpius bagunçando os cabelos dele.

- Claro, pai! E prometo me divertir e estudar também, - o garoto se antecipou.

O som que anunciava a partida do trem preencheu o ambiente, e o Expresso de Hogwarts começou a andar. Ron encaminhava-se para a sua nova casa, que pertencera a tantos outros antes dele.

Ninguém sabia se Ron seria Gryffindor, como sua mãe, ou Slytherin, como seu pai; mas todos tinham certeza que o garoto brilharia.

* * *

**N.A.: **Estou pensando em escrever um epílogo, mas ainda não sei ao certo, então podem considerar esse o último capítulo da fic.


End file.
